Forbidden Love
by Shitty Chicken Gang Bang
Summary: They love eachother, but can never really be together. ill do better summary later Lovett/Mooney
1. Lonely night

Mrs Lovett lay awake in bed, staring up at the ceiling.

The banging and suppressed giggles coming from upstairs was not easy to ignore. Bits of plaster fell from the ceiling and she wondered if one day they were gonna do it so hard they fell right through the ceiling on top of her.

BANG! Oh Benjamin!

Mrs Lovett rolled over with a groan. Sometimes she would pretend it were her up there, doing the pleasuring part on her own of course...

But tonight she wasn't in the mood. She was sick of them both. If only her bloody Albert were home more often.

Mrs Lovett jumped at the sudden sound of someone tapping on her window.

A burglar? She thought in panic. She couldn't be sure...

Creeping over, she was relieved to find it was just her friend Mrs Mooney, waiting patiently at the window with a cheeky grin.

She opened the window, greeting the woman with a mock annoyed expression.

"Do you have ANY idea what time it is??"

Mrs Mooney easily climbed through the window and into her room.

"Thought you might be getting lonely, love..." She shrugged innocently. "I know I was."

Mrs Lovett returned her cheeky grin, returning to her bed and flopping down on it.

"Well... what a shame. I was just off to bed."

Mrs Mooney climbed in after her, snuggling up close to her warm little body. She was frozen from making her way through the night to get here.

"Get out!" Mrs Lovett gasped, flinching away. "You're freezing!!"

Mrs Mooney smiled some more, inching closer.

"Best you warm me up the, love..." Her voice mockingly suggestive. She wiggled her eyebrows, before smiling again.

Mrs Lovett giggled softly as the other woman then traced her neck with kisses, working her way under the covers to kiss across her breasts.

Mrs Mooney slowly traced the tip of her tongue along the woman's flat stomach, all the way up between her breasts. Mrs Lovett shivered.

"There there, love... No doubt it's a chilly night..." Mrs Mooney inched even closer, pulling the woman in gently, her arms around her and her head resting against hers.

Then stayed like that for a while, Mrs Lovett rested her head against Mrs Mooney's, closing her eyes. Sometimes she forgot how nice it was to just have someone there, to hold during the cold nights.

Mrs Mooney ran her fingers through Mrs Lovett's hair, feeling her chest rise and fall as she breathed lightly against her. Above them, Benjamin and Lucy were still hard at it.

She glanced up at the ceiling, before turning back to Mrs Lovett with that same cheeky smile. She then ran a hand across her cheek, leaning down so their lips pressed together lightly.

Mrs Lovett parted her lips, closing her eyes as Mrs Mooney kissed her lovingly, her hand still on her cheek.

They kissed for some time, Mrs Mooney's hands crept under Mrs Lovett's nightgown, caressing her body. Her hands stayed on her breasts for some time, before slowly going down.

Mrs Lovett whimpered softly as she felt Mrs Mooney's fingers now slowly working their way inside of her. She held the woman tighter to her, her kisses harder and more passionate.

She gasped again, leaning back against the bed. Mrs Mooney was on top of her now, her breath warm and heavy on Mrs Lovett's neck as she continued to slide her fingers in and out of her.

Mrs Lovett's breath was also heavy now, her eyes closed as Mrs Mooney worked her way in and out of her, faster now, still tracing her neck with passionate kisses.

She trembled against her, though neither of them was even close to cold anymore.

"I love you..." She whispered, gasping as Mrs mooneys fingers drove themselves deeper inside of her at this.

Her lips were on hers again now, kissing her passionately. Mrs Lovett kissed Mrs Mooney harder, her tongue parting her lips.

She put her arms around Mrs Mooney, pulling her in closer. Neither of them even heard the sounds Benjamin and Lucy were making anymore. It were as if there were no one else in the world but them.

Mrs Lovett leaned back against the bed again, moaning softly as Mrs Mooney continued what she was doing, kissing down her body as she made her way to her legs

Mrs Lovett moaned again, her legs quivering. God, the woman was good at what she did. Mrs Lovett reached down, putting a hard in her hair.

"Oh god... Don't stop..." She whispered breathlessly.

She cried out as Mrs Mooney continued, her tongue did things she could never imagine achieving on her own. She tangled her fingers in Mrs Mooney's hair, leaning her head back and gasping.

Upstairs, Lucy and Ben stopped what they were doing at the sound of Mrs Lovett's sudden screams of pleasure. Lucy cast Ben a dirty look. He shrugged.

"She's a woman alone, has to do something, I suppose."

Mrs Mooney continued even after Mrs Lovett had finished climaxing. She then came back up again, lying next to Mrs Lovett's sweaty, trembling body and putting an arm around her.

"Feel better now, my love?" She smiled, as Mrs Lovett rested her head against her chest, closing her eyes.

They lay together in silence for some time, before Mrs Lovett finally spoke up.

"Don't leave me..." Was all she could whisper, her breathing still heavy as she lay there in exhaustion. Mrs Mooney played with her hair lovingly.

"I ain't going anywhere, dear..."

Mrs Lovett snuggled up against her.

"No... I mean don't leave. In the morning... I want you to stay with me forever."

Mrs Mooney sighed, pulling the woman in closer.

"Ya know I have to go. It ain't right, two women. Ya know that."

Mrs Lovett nodded, not saying anything more. She put her arms around Mrs Mooney and lay there, staring sadly ahead. Mrs Mooney leant down, kissing her lightly.

"I'll stay till the morning."

She smiled and nodded, seemingly satisfied by this. She closed her eyes again. Mrs Mooney stroked her hair and they lay together till finally they fell asleep in each other's arms


	2. The next morning

Mrs Lovett awoke that morning shivering from the cold. She edged closer to Mrs Mooney, but felt nothing.

She opened her eyes. Mrs Mooney was gone.

Frowning to herself, she rolled over again, stretching. She then got out of bed and dressed, heading down the hallway.

The clattering sounds coming from the kitchen told her she'd slept in. Lucy and Benjamin were already up and having breakfast.

"Morning, Mrs Lovett." Benjamin smiled an all knowing smile. "Did you sleep well last night?"

Lucy suppressed a giggle as she passed.

Mrs Lovett simply smiled back, last night putting her in a good mood.

"Yes I did, thank you."

She then made breakfast for herself, feeling Benjamin and Lucy's eyes on her the entire time.

"I think I'll be off to the marketplace soon," she added, quick to change the topic. "Lots of work to be done. Ya want anything while I'm out?"

They shook their heads, though still concentrating hard on their breakfasts to hold back giggles. Mrs Lovett could only imagine what she looked like- she hadn't even bothered to fix her hair yet.

She ate breakfast with them same as usual, not bothering to explain her appearance. Soon enough they got back to their usual conversation.

"Heard from Albert lately?" Benjamin asked, slicing up his eggs.

Mrs Lovett shook her head, glancing down at her breakfast.

"Not one letter. I'm afraid the gout finally got to him, poor dear..."

"I'm sorry." Benjamin said softly.

Mrs Lovett just shrugged.

"Not your fault, besides... Not like he was around much, anyways."

She quickly finished off her breakfast and headed for the sink, intent on changing the subject.

"So how was your night, then?" She asked quietly.

Lucy giggled again, Benjamin took her hand in his, smiling widely.

"Quite good, actually... Turns out we're going to have a baby!"

Mrs Lovett turned to the happy couple.

"That's wonderful news," She smiled weakly. She then turned to the door. "Well! See you soon, then..."

It wasn't till she was down the street that she finally let the words sink in.

They were gonna have a baby... A family of their own... Mrs Lovett knew she shouldn't feel so jealous, but she couldn't help but feel upset.

She stared down at the ground the entire way to town, her thoughts entirely on how she'd never have any sort of family to call her own.

The more she thought about it, the worse she felt.

By the time she reached town her eyes were watery and her heart ached. She turned away again. She didn't think she could handle seeing anyone right now.

Heading quickly as she could down Market Street, she finally reached where she wanted to go.

She opened the pie shop door to find Mrs Mooney serving some customers. Mrs Mooney knew straight away that her friend was upset.

"Be with ya in two shakes, loves..." She then went over to Mrs Lovett, putting an arm around her shoulder. "Hey, what's wrong?"

Unable to hold her feelings back any longer, Mrs Lovett began to cry, hugging tightly onto Mrs Mooney.

The customers peered over curiously, so Mrs Mooney shot them a warning glare. They went back to their pies in silence.

"Hey, it's alright..." She put her arms around her, rubbing her back comfortingly. "Don't cry... what's wrong?"

She wiped her eyes, clearly embarrassed for not being able to keep it together.

"N-nothing... I just... wanted to see ya, is all."

Mrs Mooney glanced over at the customers before sighing.

"Come on, let's get ya a nice toc o gin, eh?" She sat Mrs Lovett down at one of the tables.

Mrs Mooney brought two glasses and a bottle of gin over, sitting beside her and pouring her a glass.

"Do ya wanna talk about it?"

Mrs Lovett shook her head, before downing the glass in one go.

"It's stupid." She muttered.

Mrs Mooney refilled her glass, before pouring herself one.

"I'm sure it ain't."

Mrs Lovett shook her head again, downing the second glass just as fast before setting it down. Mrs Mooney watched in amusement, the glass in her hand not even touched yet.

"Ya ought to slow down there, love." She smiled. "Come on, you'll feel better once ya talk about it."

"It's nothing... I just..." Mrs Lovett stared down at the table with a frown. "I think I'm gonna be alone forever."

Mrs Mooney stared back in suprise. "Why ya say that?"

She was silent for a while, before finally replying.

"Me Albert... I haven't heard from him in a while.... and I'm starting to think maybe he ain't gonna come back. And then Benjamin and Lucy was talking about their baby, and-"

She wiped her eyes, intent on not making another scene. Mrs Mooney put down her glass so she could shuffle closer to her friend and put an arm around her again.

"Well it's no bloody wonder them two is having a baby, the way they carry on. At least you and Albert had some decency, I could hear them all the way from me pie shop if I really wanted!"

Mrs Lovett laughed at this, her eyes still on the table. Finally, she looked up at Mrs Mooney.

"Do ya reckon I'm gonna be alone?"

Mrs Mooney smiled back reassuringly.

"Look at ya, love." She smiled. "Once the men round here find out ya single, you'll be beating them off with a stick."

Mrs Lovett laughed again, smiling gratefully up at her friend.

"Thankyou."

Mrs Mooney smiled back, putting a hand to her cheek.

"Anytime, love."


End file.
